Feeling Inclined
by PerditaAlottachocolate
Summary: Since Carapace's arrival in Paris life had been increasingly difficult for her on both sides of the spotted mask. As Ladybug, she couldn't focus, as Marinette she turned into blushing, babbling mess. She got it bad even without his talent to save her from the most ridiculous locations and circumstances. Fluffy drabble inspired by Lunian's art on tumblr.


_Author's Note: This drabble was inspired by Lunian's art over tumblr: lunian . tumblr . com [slash] post [slash] 173489286600 [slash] a-lovely-caranatte-commission-with-these-cute_

* * *

 **Feeling Inclined**

'You really can't keep out of trouble, can you?' Carapace asked scooping Marinette into his arms like she weighed next to nothing. 'How did you even get in here?'

'The akuma… um…,' Marinette stuttered looking around for inspiration. 'I don't... really... remember?' she finally offered earning a confused stare from the turtle hero.

She sighed inwardly. Since Carapace's arrival in Paris life had been increasingly difficult for her on both sides of the spotted mask. While he was undoubtedly a valuable addition to their team, for Ladybug getting focused during battles suddenly became an almost impossible task. Words seemed to slip her mind when he was around. Her heart decided that a thousand beats per minute was a very appropriate rate in his company.

Marinette was sure that she was holding it together only thanks to the power lent her by Tikki. She came to this conclusion because when not transformed, she was a blushing, babbling mess even at the thought or mention of Carapace. She didn't even need his presence to get flustered. She got it bad. Baaaaaaad.

But the worst part was that he had a talent for finding her right after she detransformed in the most ridiculous locations or circumstances. In a district away from her school. In the middle of a pond in a park. In a trash container at the back of an alley. At the top of a tall building. Oh, that was her favorite. And once on the Arc de Triomphe, which she wished she could forget forever.

Marinette was quickly getting out of excuses, especially ones short enough for her to get out through the stutter. She was sure that soon Carapace would start to think she was doing this on purpose, like some kind of crazy fangirl trying to get rescued by the hottest superhero in Paris.

Not that she wasn't a fan. On the contrary, one look into those soft brown eyes and Marinette was _goooone_. But as Ladybug she needed to keep things professional, didn't she? For the sake of the team and secret identities and such. If only he wasn't so damn handsome, and kind, and considerate, and cute, and-

Was he speaking to her? His lovely lips were definitely moving, their corners curled upwards in a stunning smile. Marinette would definitely swoon if she had been standing on her own feet. But then she remembered she wasn't because he was _carrying her_ bridal style and she lost it. With her body pressed lightly into his toned torso, with the muscles of his arms moving under the green superfabric of his suit, with the captivating scent that Marinette would gladly smell on her clothes all day, with those big brown eyes watching her intently she wasn't sure anymore what was real and what wasn't.

Now his handsome face twisted into a frown. Was he asking her something?

 _Focus, Marinette, for kwami's sake. You're a superhero! You're perfectly capable of speaking to another superhero!_

What was he saying?

'That's the third time I'm saving you this week and it's only Tuesday,' Carapace's words finally managed to get through the haze her mind currently was. 'I think we need to have a talk about safety procedures, Mademoiselle. If I hadn't watched out for you, half of your latest adventures would have probably ended badly,' he added, biting his gorgeous lip.

'I… um…, sorry?' she offered sheepishly, doing her best not to gawk at his mouth right now. She was sure her blush could rival her suit at that point.

'You'd better be,' the turtle hero admonished. 'It'd be a real shame if something happened to such a cute girl like you.'

Did he really…?

'Oh, bubbles, I've said that out loud, haven't I?' he muttered, his cheeks becoming increasingly red.

Marinette gulped and nodded.

'I… uh…' Carapace started. '...Oh, looks like we're here,' he said instead landing on her balcony.

Marinette stared at him in confusion. 'How d-did you-?'

'Know?' the hero finished for her. 'I brought you here last week, so- '

'So?' she echoed. Did he really remembere where she lived?

'What can I say?' Carapace stretched his lips in a disarming smile. 'You're a pretty- you're a pretty memorable person, Mademoiselle Marinette,' he offered ducking his head and watching her from under his beautiful lashes.

If Marinette had been blushing fiercely before, now her face was close to self combust. And then she noticed he was still holding her, despite the fact that they were already at her place and she wasn't really injured. Interesting.

She gathered all her remaining power and before she could change her mind, she put her hands around his neck and gave him a peck on the cheek.

'Thank you,' she whispered, withdrawing from the kiss. She felt his grip on her shoulders and legs tightened.

'You're welcome,' he murmured, fluttering his lashes, as if he only then registered the touch of her lips on his skin.

'So…' Marinette started, voice uncertain.

'So…' he echoed, watching her intently.

'Can you put me down?'

Carapace's gaze traveled to her form, still cradled securely in his arms, and his eyes widened, when he realized he hadn't let her go. He deposited her gently on the floor and bit his lip in embarrassment.

'Sorry,' he mumbled, 'force of habit.' His hand touched the place she kissed earlier. 'Although if you start thanking me like this, I might feel inclined to keep saving you,' he drawled in a tone that sent her heart racing.

Suddenly feeling bold, Marinette climbed to her toes and pressed another kiss to his other cheek. 'In that case…' she whispered, her lips lingering for a moment, before withdrawing to a proper distance, 'I might feel inclined to keep getting into trouble, Monsieur.'

With no small amount of satisfaction did she notice that Carapace stilled and swallowed heavily, before locking his eyes with hers.

'Are you busy Thursday evening?' they asked in unison.

* * *

 _AN: I always appreciate your reviews, follows and fav, they make me want to write more!_

 _For more miraculous multishiping content visit me on perditaalottachocolate-blog . tumblr. Com. I post my stories and art there (tags "perdita writes" and "perdita draws") and share mostly miraculous stuff._


End file.
